1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments and, more specifically, to deployment mechanisms configured to deploy, e.g., actuate, one or more components of a surgical instrument.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many surgical instruments include one or more movable handles, levers, actuators, triggers, etc. for actuating and/or manipulating one or more functional components of the surgical instrument. For example, a surgical forceps may include a movable handle that is selectively compressible relative to a stationary handle for moving opposing first and second jaw members between spaced-apart and approximated positions for grasping tissue therebetween. Such a forceps may further include a trigger configured to allow selective deployment of a knife between the jaw members to cut tissue grasped therebetween.
As can be appreciated, as additional functional components are added to the surgical instrument, additional deployment structures capable of actuating more than one component are required. However, multiple deployment structures and/or combined deployment structures may be limited by functional constraints of the components, e.g., a combined deployment structure may impart additional force requirements for deploying one or more of the components coupled thereto.